Fishphobic
by YamiEditor
Summary: Just a brief oneshot. Kaito and Jimmy/Shinichi are dating (omg!) and know about each other's identities. This tells what happens when Jimmy takes Kaito to a Sushi Bar (a.k.a. place with lots of fish).


School was over and Jimmy was making his home. He flipped his bag over his shoulder and answered his ringing cellphone.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Mr. Detective!" Kaito chided from his speaker.

Jimmy smiled, but made sure his voice cracked with annoyance, "What do you want?"

"You're so cold," Kaito said, with a mock whine, "You're my boyfriend. I thought we should actually go on a date for once."

"What did you have in mind?" Jimmy said, stopping to tie his shoe.

Kaito hm-hummed, "Since I'm the boyfriend, I'll let you chose."

Jimmy halted mid-tie, "You're _the_ boyfriend?"

"I guess if _**you**_ want to pay-"

"Just checking," the cash-strapped detective said quickly, "How about we go to The Sushi House?"

There was a long silence. Jimmy took the opportunity to loop his shoelace into a neat knot.

When Kaito continued to uncharacteristically not talk, he checked his signal, "Hello?"

"The S-Sushi House?" Kaito blurted.

"Is something wrong with tha-"

"No!" Kaito said, with the conviction of a priest, "Of course not! See you there at 7:00?"

". . . Sure."

_**Beep . . .**_

Jimmy gave his phone a drawn out look, blaming it for the oddity that was Kaito KID.

What was I thinking? Kaito was more on edge than he could have ever been during a heist. The smell of fish was pungent in the air. He shivered, the goosebumps crawling up his arms. He slipped into the stool farthest from the kitchen.

He closed his eyes to go to his happy place, wondered why he didn't _have_ a happy place, and buried his nose hopelessly in his sleeve.

"Kaito?" a voice behind him said.

He looked up without removing his nose from his arm, "Hey."

Jimmy had a single brow arched and his arms crossed, like he was trying to solve a case, "Is there an officer here?"

"What?" Kaito said, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

"You're hiding your face."

"My nose his cold," Kaito said, aware that he sounded like a five year old.

It was clear from Jimmy's official you-are-an-idiot face (it was dubbed this by Kaito himself) that he wasn't buying it, but he dropped the subject and sat down.

"So, the inspector wants me on your case."

Kaito jumped, "I do not have a case!"

Jimmy leaned back to inspect Kaito, "You steal jewels."

Kaito, having just jumped to the awkward assumption he was referring to his fish-issues, forced – or rather choked – a laugh from his throat, "But it's not a _murder_ case or anything."

"No. . ." Jimmy said slowly, "It's a thievery case." He rose deliberately, "I'm going to order. What do you want?"

"Vegetarian California rolls."

"Since when were you vegetarian?"

"I'm not. I like carrots."

"_**Since when?**_"

"Since they were orange, oka – _ack!_" Kaito had finally moved his arm and choked on the smell as a result.

"You don't like the smell here, do you?"

"Go order, Mr. Detective."

Jimmy shot Kaito a withering look and went to the counter.

A few minutes later, they sat with California rolls and sushi. Kaito scooted as far away from Jimmy's food as he could without falling off his chair.

The sat without a word. Kaito was frozen.

"You're staring at my food," Jimmy said, suddenly.

"I don't want any."

"Yeah, I got that from your quickened breath, your lack of interest in your food, and," he took Kaito's wrist in before he could move it, "You're speeding heart rate." He moved closer to Kaito, "It seems like you're afraid of – well, judging by your adherence to the smell – fish."

Kaito stiffened and faced away. He was bright pink and he wasn't about to let him see his anti-poker face. _Why did his boyfriend have to be a stupid detective? It wasn't fair._

Jimmy placed his hand on Kaito's shoulder, causing him to tense even more.

"Kaito, look at me."

He was too embarrassed to respond. He just continued to looked away.

"Everyone has a weakness," Jimmy said, "It's part of my job to spot them."

"Wonderful career choice," Kaito mumbled, sliding from his seat, "I should go."

"Hey," Jimmy grabbed his arm, "I'm serious."

He took a deep breath and attempted to belt out what may once have been considered a song, before had done so;

"Forgive me my weakness/But I don't know why/Without you it's hard to survive."

Kaito stared at him in bewilderment as his voice rose and fell at all the wrong parts. In fact, everyone in the restaurant was staring, but Jimmy continued to sing with all his heart.

"Cause every time we touch/I get this feeling/Can't you hear my heart beat fast/I want this to last/Need you by my side."

The song ended.

"That was," Kaito paused, "So terrible it was cute."

Jimmy smiled sheepishly, "You think, ichthyophob?"

Kaito blinked.

"Fishphob," Jimmy clarified, then took Kaito's hand, "I think you're cute, too."

And with the faraway backdrop of fish aroma and gasping people, they kissed.

P. S.

The song was Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Also, know that a homophob fainted that day.


End file.
